


Hogwarts

by WatchIt_Spaceman (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, I love these dorks, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, kuroken is so fun to write, ravenclaw!kenma, slytherin!kuroo, tiny sections of tsukkiyama and kagehina and other ships, why aren't there many hogwarts au's theyre so fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WatchIt_Spaceman
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro got accepted into Hogwarts a year before Kenma, leaving him to survive a year alone with nobody. When Kenma got accepted, he was ecstatic. Kuroo is his only source of light; going through a year of school without him was painful. However, in a magical school bigger than he was ever used to, and sorted into a different house than Kuroo, it proves to be much more difficult."I'm assuming you missed me?""S-Shut up."





	1. Letter

         

School is hell, especially this past year. I’ve never been good at making friends, I never really wanted to interact with anyone. I wasn’t exactly reclusive, or so Kuro told me, more of the fact that I’m the, quote, “most introverted-introvert to ever introvert.” Sometimes just having one friend is too much for me. 

Kuro and I’ve been friends ever since I was seven, when I moved into the neighborhood. Kuro’s mom was the one to welcome us first, bringing Kuro along with her. (That was when apple pie became my favorite food, you don’t know apple pie until you’ve had Kuro’s mom’s recipe.) That was the start of our friendship, but it grew a lot since then. 

For me, having a friend was something new. It took a while for seven-year-old me to realize that Kuro was someone I could talk to without him judging me, but when I finally did, I was really glad there was someone who would listen to me. Someone besides my dad. 

I’ve noticed how lonely it is without a friend to see every day. I missed Kuro’s outgoingness, what balanced out our personalities. I missed having someone to sit with at lunch. I missed our immature arguments, even. And all because of a stupid letter. 

Sure, weird things happened with Kuro and I. Once we were playing volleyball during club, and someone spiked a ball hard and it happened to veer left towards Kuro with no plans of stopping, yet landed on the ground a millisecond before it hit him. Other experiences happened before that too, that was just the most recent. Apparently, Kuro’s family was more interesting than I thought, his mom was a witch and his dad a muggle. 

Basically, Kuro got accepted into a magical boarding school. The only time he came home this year was for Christmas. We still texted and facetimed each other on a regular basis, but you never truly appreciate having a friend until they’re not there. Without Kuro, there was nobody driving me to continue doing volleyball, nobody to study with. 

 

Yeah. School is hell without my best friend. Thankfully, there’s only a week left until I get to see him again.

  
  


“Here’s your homework for tomorrow, make sure to do questions nine through fifteen. Class dismissed!” The teacher said. “Go eat some lunch.”

I sighed and got up, putting the homework in my folder. Having nobody to sit with, I made my way out of the classroom and to my now-usual spot on the far side of the school. Almost nobody was around, and peace is what I needed.

 

* * *

“Kenma-san!!” I rolled my eyes, I knew who was coming. Kuro’s famous and energetic little brother sometimes came to visit me at lunch, as the kindergarteners had recess at that time, although I never knew when he would come. “Mum made me apple pie, but I’m full, so I’m going to give it to you!”

“Oh. Thanks, Masaki.” I put aside my PSP and grabbed the box, opening it and letting myself catch a whiff of the beautiful smell before taking a bite.

“Tetsu sent me an owl letter today! He said that his tests were over and that he missed us. There were a few words that I didn’t know on the letter too...” I watched him search for his letter while chewing the pie. To be honest, the pie had enough power to make me feel a little bit better each time I had it, which this year was almost weekly.

“Oh, here it is! Do you wanna read it?” Masaki asked, holding the letter out in front of him. I nodded and reached for the letter but stopped abruptly, due to what happened next.

“Hoot!” 

“Huh?! Is that an owl? Hey, Kenma, it’s a Hogwarts owl!” Masaki completely forgot about his letter to go chase the owl, who simply flew to a branch where he couldn’t reach, clutching an  its beak. Smart.

I finished the last of the pie and got up, putting my arm out so the owl could hop onto it. I flinched as its talons dug into my skin. It hooted again, looking at me like it wanted me to open the  envelope. 

I obliged, taking the envelope from its beak and examining it. 

_ Wait. _

“Masaki, did the letters Kuro send you have this stamp on it?”

Masaki shook his head. I tore the envelope open, my heart hammering with glee.

_ Hogwarts.  _

 

I patted the owl’s head as I skimmed over the letter, then rereading it again to make sure I wasn’t imagining it. I put it back in its envelope and grabbed my phone from where I left it, opening the messenger app.

 

_ Kenma-applepi: Kuro. I got the letter. _


	2. Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Squad (ft gay)!!
> 
> Kuroo's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated!!!! thanks alex for editing!

“Kuroo! Bro!” Bokuto yelled from the back of the train, waving at me. “We’re in this compartment!”

“I see that, bro!” I yelled back. It was sad to leave my glorious school for the summer, but it was necessary. I couldn’t stand another Charms class, or any class for that matter, at this point I was honestly quite surprised that I hadn’t literally drowned in homework. Plus, going home meant catching up with Kenma and my brother! I could last a while longer without seeing Masaki (six-year-olds are annoying), but I missed playing volleyball with Kenma, I missed our study sessions, I just missed being around him in general. 

I got to the compartment Bokuto yelled at me from and glanced out the train window to get a final glimpse at the school fading into the distance before flopping down onto the bench next to Bokuto and across from Oikawa. Daichi and Ushijima were having their own conversation, Bokuto was eating Chocolate Frogs and observing his pet owl, and Oikawa was whining to Iwaizumi (who was standing outside the compartment for some unknown reason, he’d probably say it was to avoid Oikawa’s whining as much as possible if he was asked) about having to go home with no Quidditch matches to watch.

“Oya?” I questioned Bokuto.

“Oya oya!” he replied. (I was asking him how his owl was doing. He was hungry.)

“Kuroo-chan, hi~!” Oikawa turned away from his argument to greet me with a wave.

“I’m going to go sit in my compartment, see you later, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started to walk away but was stopped by Oikawa whining again. Iwaizumi sighed and stayed put, but I’d caught the trace of a smile on his face. I decided I’d interrogate him later. 

“What are your plans for the summer?” Ushijima asked us a few minutes after the train started moving.

“Ooh, ooh!” Bokuto’s eyes lit up. “Me and my neighbor Akaashi are gonna play volleyball! And he’s coming to Hogwarts next year!”

“Kenma and I are going to play volleyball too!” I answered, grinning. I missed Kenma a lot, and I was looking forward to seeing him again. I was looking forward to hugging him. 

“You two sure do talk about Kozume and Akaashi a lot,” Ushijima noted. Oikawa nodded. Iwaizumi took this as a cue to leave before he was dragged into the conversation by his (annoying) best friend. For a second, I considered doing the same, when Oikawa started talking, he never stopped.

“Iwa-chan and I are going fishing! We’ll play volleyball too, of course! I need to perfect my set. Maybe even…” Oikawa gasped and seemed to morph into a five-year-old with all the excitement contained on his face, it looked funny, I wished I’d taken a photo, it would have been great blackmail. “He could spike for me! And then we’d go watch Star Wars and Doctor Who and then- woah!! I wonder if…” He blushed. “Woah…”

Bokuto and I gave each other a look and started laughing our heads off. His crush was  _ so obvious. _

“Dude,” Bokuto laughed, “how has ‘Zumi not noticed?”

“You’d be dead if he was still standing there!” I added. 

“H-hey! I wasn’t thinking anything bad!” Oikawa protested. He mumbled something about us which made Daichi laugh and Ushijima chuckle.

 

A few hours later (after Bokuto’s owl had escaped his cage because the dumb owl-haired kid forgot to lock it and after Suga came in to get Daichi’s help with Asahi, who was crying, and after several arguments and a few rounds of Mario Kart) the train had arrived back at Platform 9¾.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really surprised there aren't many Hogwarts AU's for Haikyuu, they're really fun to write.
> 
> i think there's going to be more angst than i originally intended whoops


End file.
